Repaint Tomorrow
by shinedown
Summary: Aisha is a painter living in Velder hoping to make a name for herself. However, her pieces are rarely given a second thought, until inspiration comes, but from a very unlikely source.


Repaint Tomorrow

An Eldork x Aisha fanfic

Written by: shinedown

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, sadly. Be grateful for that.

**Note: This is just a preview to see if anyone finds it any good. If not, i'll just scrap it. But feel free to give me ideas if you want,**

Sighing heavily as she stared out the window of the studio, Aisha was bored. Sitting in the window wrapped in a warm blanket and a warm cup of tea in her hands, the aspiring painter watched the world outside. It was a cold day in Velder, the biting sting of early autumn keeping her indoors where it was much warmer. She liked days such as this, where she could sit and watch the world pass her by. There was no need to rush about her day, no need to buy more supplies with her limited income and certainly no need to go visit friends from her days in high school.

Most had found jobs as interns at big companies, while others had families to tend to and marriages to mend. Aisha herself remained single, her first and only experience with dating brought to a tragic end when she found the boy kissing someone else. Since then, Aisha diligently kept herself busy with schoolwork and painting. She didn't have time to worry about dating.

Many people had teased her that she was just being too skeptical and that she should give love another chance, but Aisha didn't think so. She had set rules for a reason, and while she was not the type to foolishly believe that he was "the one" after only a month and a half, she was confident that they could make something work. About two weeks later, she was proven wrong, and had even found out she had been only a distraction. He had no real intention of staying with her.

Scowling at her reflection, Aisha turned her thoughts to better things, like her neighbor, Eve. Although she looked young, she was actually a few years older that Aisha and had graduated college at 12 multiple times. Aisha felt jealous, honestly. Her grades had always been exceptionally high, but she was no genius like Eve. The older girl seemed to be on a much higher level, one that no mortal could reach. There was a joke between them that Eve was secretly an android built in ancient times to research the evolution of the planet and as such had gained a higher knowledge of all things. Eve would simply remark that it was all indeed true and that her true desire was to rule over the world with her army of machines.

Eve was also a wonderful mechanic, able to pull apart anything she got her hands on and put it back together better than before. She had even fixed several of Aisha's appliances and even her laptop. Aisha was grateful to the blunt, though kind woman.

Eve had long silver hair and large yellow eyes that bestowed her with a sort of innocence that clearly the older woman liked to make use of. She had two blue facial markings under her eyes as well, which was really just strips of tape with millions of tiny machines that linked her mind to that of her drones Moby and Remy and even her robot servants Oberon and Ophelia. Aisha wasn't sure how anyone could handle having their awareness split into four machines like that, but Eve didn't seem to mind at all. She hadn't seen Eve smile quite as much as she used to before she had designed the robots, but the odd twitch of her lips could be seen from time to time and a small giggle did escape her at Aisha's expense. However, she was mostly preoccupied with Oberon nowadays, who seemed rather afraid of Eve. After hearing all the things she would do to the poor thing if he didn't cease his antics right away, Aisha could fully understand his fear.

She shook her head to clear her mind of the shorter woman. "Thinking about Eve isn't going to get my project done," Aisha sighed, setting her mug down in her lap.

"I agree. That would require action, rather than distraction, which you seem to have been immersed in for the past half hour." Eve responded calmly from her seat nearby. Aisha yelped and scooted away from the voice, turning her gaze to Eve who was dressed in little but a nightgown yet again. Eve's poker face remained as she regarded the younger girl with amusement. "I've come seeking Oberon yet again. He seems to have developed the habit of taking refuge here."

"He does have some interesting hiding spots…" Aisha nodded slowly, thinking back to the time she found him posing in her closet in her old school uniform. Even Eve had to admit it was a funny thing to do, even for a robot and burst out laughing for the first time in ages. Ophelia remained as silent as ever, but it was clear she wouldn't let Oberon forget it. "But if you think he's here, then go for it."

"Thank you. I promise I will not be long." Eve said, turning about and scanning the room thoroughly. It didn't take much longer after that to find Oberon. Eve had walked right past him on her way in; he had tried pretending he was a coat rack. Aisha had missed it too, before she realized she didn't have one. Never had a use for it since she never had company that stayed very long. Once Eve had spotted him and efficiently disabled him to keep him from running, Eve excused herself, dragging her butler behind her by the leg. Aisha had a feeling he only made things worse for himself.

Turning her attention to the blank canvas, Aisha frowned. What was she going to do? Her deadline was in a few weeks and she'd been staring at it blankly for almost a month now! Hoffman, though a reasonable and understanding man, was not always very patient with Aisha and often demanded a piece from her on such short notice and sometimes even gave her impossible deadlines. It also didn't help that her pieces rarely sold for a high price. None of her art had been amazing enough to feature in a museum for long. She thought back to her first appearance. only 10 minutes was all she had been given before it had been taken down and replaced by something else.


End file.
